Assistant Mayor Burnskin
|friends = |enemies = Wolfgang, Derek, Billy and David (formerly), Werewolf Clan (formerly), Jack Cat, Master Squeak, PJ, Jumpy, Butch, Chief|likes = His family, taking care of the woodland animals, magic, Catholic rituals|dislikes = Threats to the Woodlanders, the kingdom in danger, Wolfgang misuse of Wolftanium|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Remains the assistant mayor and begins to support the Wooten family|affiliations = Woodlanders|minions = Moose Guards}}'''Assistant Mayor Burnskin '''is the uncle of Adam and his siblings and a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. Alongside his older brothers, Bloodmoon and Blacktail, they rule the forest and keep peace in the kingdom. Burnskin is strongly determined to keep his family and subjects safe especially when he perceives the werewolf king, Wolfgang as an unworthy king who has a secret agenda which may destroy the kingdom and the Woodlanders. Background Burnskin is the third and youngest son of the royal family. While Blacktail was interested in ruling a kingdom, Burnskin and Bloodmoon were interested in politics. They were so interested that they took classes in politics and as they grew older they began to volunteer at the mayor's office and help with keeping peace in the forest. Once he reached adulthood, Burnskin qualified for the assistant mayor of Wolfwood Forest. The election went by and Burnskin won by a million votes with Bloodmoon being voted, the mayor of the forest. Blacktail was crowned king of the forest, sometime after. During Blacktail's reign, Burnskin and Bloodmoon were married at some point in their life. Bloodmoon became a father of six before his wife's unexpected death. Burnskin's wife suffered a miscarriage and she died of a heartbreak shortly after her birthday, leaving Burnskin devastated. Luckily, Bloodmoon was able to empathize with his brother and were able to get over the deaths of their respective wives. Burnskin continued to serve the forest and protect the Woodlanders from poachers and whatever serves as a threat to his family and kingdom. Sometime during Blacktail's rule, he and his family are killed by a mysterious hunter. Wolfgang was presumably the hero who killed the hunter who murdered the royal family. As a reward for his brave actions, Wolfgang would be crowned the king of the forest unless he can defeat the sacred Black Lion. Wolfgang proved to be a skilled fighter as he defeated and murdered the Black Lion. As the winner, Wolfgang was crowned the king of the forest, much to the dismay of Burnskin and his family. Burnskin distrusted Wolfgang with ruling a kingdom and was often reprimanded by Bloodmoon whenever he would disrespect Wolfgang. Burnskin continued to look after Woodlanders and took extreme precautions to maintain their safety and hope that someone honorable will be crowned king of the forest. Development Burnskin is inspired by Winston from Alpha and Omega. Although the storywriter hasn't really seen the movie, Winston's design inspired him to create Burnskin. Personality Next, to the Bloodmoon and Blacktail, the Assistant Mayor of the Woods is a mighty and powerful. Despite losing both his wife and his future child, he is still kind-hearted and caring to his friends, family, and subjects. He's also protective of them as well which is why he'll do anything to keep his people safe from villains (especially Wolfgang). The Assistant Mayor also has a short temper and the main things that makes him angry are crimes, villains, murder, bullies and his friends being teased. The Assistant Mayor was by far the only one in the woods who had a deep and strong hatred of Wolfgang while he was the illegitimate king of the woods. The Assistant Mayor was eager to rid the woods of Wolfgang, so there can peace, happiness and safety back to the woods. The Assistant Mayor loves spending time with his family and friends. He especially loves celebrations and he was eternally grateful for Matthew defeating Wolfgang and restoring peace and happiness back to the woods. So, in the cartoon series, the Assistant Mayor is more calm and relaxed that he was in the film. But on occasions, he can a little quick-tempered and serious about conflict. Physical appearance Burnskin is a slender and muscular grey wolf. He has a bushy tail and a Mohawk. Appearances The Black Lion Years after his wife, future child and the royal family's death, Wolfgang takes his brother's place as king and that wasn't going well because of Wolfgang's urge to use the Wolftanium for the outside world. The Assistant Mayor isn't seen until Matthew goes into the woods to investigate the mysterious music going in there. The Assistant Mayor of the Woods is seen with his brother, the Mayor of the Woods. Along with the others, he was wondering what Wolfgang was going to say to the woodland animals. Before he could say anything, Matthew sneezed very loud for everyone to hear him. Wolfgang then ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang, so he can torture him painfully. Along with the Mayor, the Assistant Mayor begged Wolfgang to spare Matthew's life but he wouldn't listen. After Derek, Billy and David failed to catch Matthew, the Assistant Mayor started wonder where Adam and his siblings were along with the Mayor. Along with the Mayor, the Assistant Mayor had no idea that his nephews and nieces were with Matthew. When the Mayor sent someone to look for Adam and his siblings, the Assistant Mayor hoped that they would find them before something bad happens. By the next night, they couldn't find Adam and his siblings anywhere and when the Mayor started to lose hope and the Assistant Mayor comforted him. The Assistant Mayor isn't seen again until during the fight between Matthew and his cousins. He became delighted when he saw Matthew and his cousins making amends after he saved Jordan from certain death. However, he was still worried about the young Wootens since Wolfgang swore to kill them. The Assistant Mayor of the Woods isn't seen again until Derek, Billy and David lures Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others to the Werewolf Ritual Room. He's seen in a cage along with the Mayor and the woodland animals. The Assistant Mayor was glad that Adam and his siblings. When Wolfgang revealed himself as the murderer who killed the Great King and the royal family, that surprised the Assistant Mayor along with the others. The Assistant Mayor then thought that they were do since Wolfgang was close to succeeding in his plan. But luckily, he was wrong because Matthew saved the Assistant Mayor along with the Mayor, his nephews and nieces and the woodland animals. He is seen battling the phantom werewolves along with his family. After Wolfgang's death, the Assistant Mayor was shocked at what Matthew did to Wolfgang. He was then proud of Matthew for saving the woods from Wolfgang and his wrath. The Assistant Mayor even had the chance to see his brother and the royal family after Matthew destroyed Wolfgang's magical werewolf necklace. He even had the chance to meet Robert and Giselle who are the parents of Matthew and Charles. He was then happy when when Matthew was made the new king of the woods and he knew that he's going to treat the woodland animals with more respect and kindness. Before Matthew's reunion party, he and the Mayor saw that Derek, Billy and David were still sad that Wolfgang betrayed them. The Assistant Mayor did feel sympathy for Derek, Billy and David so the Mayor made Derek, Billy and David assistants to the woods. He then went to Matthew's reunion party and he was enjoying the music along with his family. The Black Lion The Assistant serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Wolves Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Uncles Category:Parents Category:Mentors Category:Spouses Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Politicians Category:Mayors Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:American characters Category:Nobility